Generally, a belt is composed of a band and a buckle, and a buckle binds two ends of a band or is placed at a waist of pants or a skirt so as to adjust the waist measurement of the pants or the skirt according to the wearer. The buckle easily slides in a direction that the band is fastened, i.e., in a forward direction, but the buckle does not slide in a direction that the band is loosed, i.e., in a backward direction, and thereby the band's fastened state is maintained. Hence, the buckle includes components for controlling the slide of the band. FIG. 1 shows one of the conventional buckles. As illustrated, the buckle includes a buckle body 12 for slidingly passing a band 4 which is arranged widthwise, and a slide controller which is mounted on the buckle body 12. The controller includes a stopper housing 13 which is mounted on the back side of the buckle body 12 as a hinge axis 11, a stopper 14 which is inserted into the stopper housing 13 in a manner that the end part may be rotated, an operation handle 15 which is projected outside the stopper housing 13, and a spring 16 which is placed in the stopper housing and gives elastic pressure to the stopper 15 so that the leading part of the stopper 15 may be pressured on the back side of the band.
In the buckle having such a configuration, if the band 4 is pulled in the forward direction, the spring 16 is pressured by the pulled force of the band 4 so that the band 3 slides in the forward direction. However, if the band 4 is pulled in the backward direction, the catch projection 2 of the band 4 is caught on the leading part of the stopper 14 so that the band 4 does not slide. Further, in order to loose the band 4, the operation handle 15 is rotated so that the leading part of the stopper 15 may be separated from the band 4, and the band 4 is pulled in the backward direction.
However, such a buckle includes the buckle body, 12, the stopper housing 13, the stopper 14, the operation handle 15, and the spring, and thus the number of parts of the buckle is large. Further, the stopper 14 and the spring 16 need to be mounted on the stopper housing 13 and the stoppering housing 13 needs to be mounted on the buckle body 12, and thus the assembly process is complicated. Further, the end of the stopper 14 and the spring 16 are inserted into the stopping housing 13, thus the stopper housing 13 becomes relatively thick, thus the overall thickness of the buckle becomes large, which makes the buckle unshapely. Further, when the buckle is thick, if the wearer of the buckle lies down, the wear would feel uncomfortable.